1. Technical Field
This application relates to data processing systems, and in particular, to a call center system architecture.
2. Related Art
The rapid growth of information technology has led to increasingly complex and sophisticated products and services. In an effort to provide meaningful assistance to customers, companies have made significant investments in call centers. The primary goals of a call center include working with customers to resolve issues, answering questions, and providing ongoing support for products and services.
Despite the general level of sophistication of a modern call center, challenges still remain. In particular, many areas are still prone to error, and suffer from the need to perform repetitive manual labor to carry out tasks. Furthermore, call center data was often managed in a chaotic manner, leading to data redundancy and data loss. At the same time, data manipulation was hectic and required a high level of skill for even routine maintenance. These drawbacks limited the ability of the call center to provide timely, accurate, and automated reports; to secure data; and to provide real-time data tracking.
A need exists for an improved call center application architecture.